


Everything on my face

by Rae_of_Weeb



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Loneliness, Sad, pretend happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-20
Updated: 2019-03-20
Packaged: 2019-11-26 00:22:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18173387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae_of_Weeb/pseuds/Rae_of_Weeb
Summary: Adrien wears concealer. Chat wears a mask.





	Everything on my face

The best way to hide the pain was to smile and laugh. Smile if you don’t want anyone to see the pain; laugh if you know your face is already showing it. What better way to hide tears of sadness than to pretend they are from happiness? A purrfect façade. 

 

Adrien used smiling as a concealer. No one could even suspect his father’s perfect model of having any imperfect emotions. He held his mouth upwards just as well as he held his tongue. Adrien was crafted perfectly and if he had any blemishes, they were easily concealed with a smile.

 

Chat Noir used laughing as a mask. His face was much more transparent than Adrien’s, showing more imperfections to cover up. There was no sad boy when there was a boy with his tongue sticking out or a boy with his eyebrows flirtatiously quirked. If he was hurting too much, he made his tears of loneliness and sorrow actually tears from a joyful friendship. More pain meant more extreme methods of covering up.

 

Rejections from his father were covered by a smile. Rejections from his Lady were covered by a laugh. He loved them both yet both didn’t love him. They didn’t know the pain they caused him as long as his face was always perfect, covered by makeup or a mask. And his face was always perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> legit the edgiest/most emo garbage. i am becoming too angsty


End file.
